Operación Trueno
Operación Trueno es la novena novela de James Bond escrita por Ian Fleming. Fue creada con la intención de trasladarse a una película, y está oficialmente acreditada como "basada en una idea de Kevin McClory, Jack Whittingham e Ian Fleming", un crédito compartido que ha generado mucha controversia. La novela fue publicada en 1961 y es considerada, técnicamente, como la primera novelización de una actuación de James Bond en la pantalla, aunque cuando fue escrita y publicada, nunca se produjo ninguna película. Fue adaptada con un comic de periódico en 1961. Operación Trueno ha sido, a la fecha, adaptada dos veces al cine. La primera adaptación fue realizada en 1965 como la cuarta película oficial de Bond (llamada Operación Trueno), con Sean Connery como James Bond. McClory produjo después una película no oficial, Nunca digas nunca jamás (1983), con Connery nuevamente en el papel de Bond. Operación Trueno fue originalmente hecha para ser la primera película de James Bond, en 1962, pero después se decidió filmar Dr. No debido a problemas legales con McClory. La novela La novela constituye la primera y técnicamente la última aparición de la organización criminal SPECTRE en todo su ser en las novelas de Ian Fleming. Después de Operación Trueno, se especula que SPECTRE se reestructura; sin embargo, son impedidos de hacer algo por James Bond. El libro también constituye la primera aparición del mayor enemigo de Bond, el lider de SPECTRE, Ernst Stravo Blofeld, aunque Bond no lo conoce en este libro. Esto difiere de las películas, que introducen a SPECTRE en Dr. No y a Blofeld en Desde Rusia con amor. Operación Trueno es el primer libro de lo que se conoce como la Trilogía Blofeld, que, después de la interrupción de El espía que me amó, continúa con Al servicio secreto de su Majestad y termina con Sólo se vive dos veces. Argumento Operación Trueno empieza con una reunión entre M y Bond, durante la cual Bond es informado que su último examen físico informa de terribles resultados, debido a su afición por la bebida y a fumar sesenta cigarrillos al día. M envía a Bond a unas vacaciones a una clínica en las afueras de Londres para que sea curado de sus malos hábitos. A su regreso, Bond es un hombre nuevo, que sigue una nueva dieta y fuma mucho menos. Este "nuevo" Bond está listo para la acción cuando MI6 recibe un comunicado de la hasta entonces desconocida organización terrorista SPECTRE (S'ección de '''P'oder 'E'jecutivo para la 'C'ontrainteligencia, 'T'errorismo, 'R'evancha y 'E'xtorsión). SPECTRE ha secuestrado un avió militar, el Villiers Vindicator (un bombardero V de ficción), al pagarle al observador de la OTAN, Giuseppe Petachi, quien mata a los pilotos y redirige el avión a las Bahamas. Una vez ahí, Emilio Largo y la tripulación del yate Disco Volante matan a Petachi y roban las dos cabezas nucleares del avión. En seguida SPECTRE anuncia su existencia al mundo amenazando con destriur una gran ciudad si no les pagan cien mil libras esterlinas. Este plan es llamado "Plan Omega" por Blofeld y es dirigido por Largo, quien al momento era el "Número 1" de SPECTRE. Los estadounidenses y los británicos, crean un plan para rastrear a SPECTRE y recuperar las dos cabezas nucleares, denominado "Operación Trueno". James Bond es enviado a las Bahamas a inviestigar. Una vez ahí, se reune con su amigo Félix Leiter, quien de nuevo trabaja para la CIA como resultado de la crisis (en su aparición anterior, Leiter trabajaba como detective privado después de haber perdido un brazo y una pierna mientras ayudaba a Bond en Vive y deja morir). Bond también conoce a Dominetta "Domino" Vitali, la amante de Largo y la hermana de Petachi. Una vez que se entera de que Largo mató a su hermano, Domino se vuelve contra Largo y acepta ayudar a Bond. En una visita inesperada que hacen Bond y Leiter al Disco Volante, haciendose pasar Bond por un turista que busca una casa y Leiter por un abogado, Largo les recibe amablemente pero se rehusa a mostrarles el cuarto de comunicaciones, y les dice varias mentiras acerca del yate. En un casino de la isla, Bond le dice a Largo "Me parece que ví un espectro (espectro en inglés se dice spectre), a lo que Largo reacciona nerviosamente. Después de alertar a los encargados de la operación sobre las sospechas sobre Largo, Bond y Leiter se reunen con la tripulación del Manta, un submarino nuclear estadounidense, y siguen al Disco Volante, con la esperanza de capturarlo y recuperar las cabezas nucleares que están siendo transportadas al primer objetivo. Después de una batalla submarina entre la tripulación del Manta y del Disco Volante, Largo pelea contra Bond, y es asesinado por Domino, quien al intentar comunicar a Bond de que Largo había recogido las bombas, fue descubierta y torturada por Largo, que no consiguió sacarle ninguna palabra. Al final del libro, aparece Bond en un hospital, diciéndole el médico que necesita descanso. Bond lo único que quiere es ver a Domino, quien también está en el hospital, y el médico accede. Bond va a la habitación de Domino, la contempla un momento, y luego se queda dormido en el suelo por efecto de los medicamentos. Acto seguido Domino también se duerme. Adaptación de cómic Como todos los libros de Bond anteriores, una adaptación de comic de la novela original de Fleming fue publicada en una tira cómica del diario británico Daily Express y a diarios de todo el mundo. La adaptación empezó el 11 de diciembre de 1961, sin embargo, el Daily Express inesperadamente canceló la publicación (por órdenes de Lord Beaverbrook) el 10 de febrero de 1962, cuando empezó una disputa entre Beaverboork y Flemingo ocurrida debido a los derechos sobre la historia corta "Alta Tensión". Fleming había bendido los derechos al Sunday Times, un diario rival, lo que hizo que Beaverbrook terminará su cualquier relación con Fleming. Al escritor Henry Gammidge y el dibujante John McLusky les avisaron unos días antes y fueron forzados a terminar la historia en dos tiras cómicas. La tira cómica original fue vista en el Daily Express hasta el punto en la historia deonde Giuseppe Petachi secuestra el avión y las dos cabezas nucleares para SPECTRE. La tira cómica termina en el siguiente punto (#1117), cuando SPECTRE envía sus demandas a los gobiernos occidentales y todos los agentes, incluido Bond, son enviados a buscar el avión secuestrado y las bombas. La línea final dice: "Bond las encontró y el mundo está a salvo". Seis puntos más para la versión del Daily Express fueron originalmente completados por el dibujante John McLusky detallando el secuestro del avión; sin embargo, nunca fueron impresos. Otros seis puntos más también fueron creados para expandir y concluir la historia. Estos se agregaron en las tiras cómicas de los demás diarios en el mundo. Durante el corto tiempo en que duró la disputa entre Ian Fleming y Lord Beaverbrook, en un momento Fleming pensó en satirizar a Beaverbrook escribiendo una historia corta sobre un editor de un diario llamado Caffery Bone titulada "El sueño vergonzoso". La historia nunca se terminó. Beaverbrook y Fleming resovieron sus diferencias más tarde, y la tira cómica de James Bond se resumió en el Daily Express en junio de 1964 con una adaptación de Al servicio secreto de su Majestad, pero la adaptación de Operación Trueno nunca se completó. La tira cómica abreviada de Operación Trueno fue reimpresa por Libros Titan en 2004 y es una parte de la antología Goldfinger que también incluye Goldfinger, y las historias Máximo Riesgo, Panorama para matar y Sólo para tus ojos, del libro de cuentos Sólo para tus ojos. Controversia alrededor de la novela De guión a novela Operación Trueno fue originalmente concebida como la primera película de una posible serie de películas para una compañía productora llamada Xanadu Productions, formada por Ian Fleming, Ernest Cuneo, Ivar Bryce y Kevin McClory. La historia de Xanadu Productions es muy complicada y hasta hoy todavía controversial. El primer borrador de Operación Trueno fue escrito por Cuneo y enviado a Bryce. Estaba diseñado alrededor de una idea de McClory de una escena de tiros bajo el agua usando cámaras Todd-AO. Operación Trueno tuvo más tarde muchas corecciones, pero algunos elementos de la version de Cuneo quedarían en la historia novelizada de Fleming. El villano principal al principio eran los soviéticos pero después fue cambiado por SPECTRE. Algunas fuentes, incluyendo la obra de Raymond Benson, The James Bond Bedside Companion, dicen que la idea de SPECTRE vino de McClory, mientras que otras fuentes incluida Dentro de Operación Trueno, un artículo de John Cork que es también autor de muchas biografías oficiales, documentales, y DVDs sobre Ian Fleming y las películas de James Bond, dicen que SPECTRE fue creada por Fleming. El segundo borrador de Operación Trueno fue escrito por Flemingo donde el villano "Largo" es introducido al igual que algo del primer borrador para la novela y la película incluido el robo de un dispositivo nuclear. El resto del proyecto fue resultado de un esfuerzo colaborativo entre Kevin McClory, Jack Whittingham e Ian Fleming en una historia y guión durante un periodo de dos años. Durante este tiempo, Xanadu salió del negocio y Ernest Cuneo aparentemente vendió sus derechos sobre Operación Trueno a Ivar Bryce por un dólar. El guión final debía ser producido por Kevin McClory; sin embargo, McClory había terminado una inexitosa película llamada El niño y el puente. Esto trajo complicaciones para el financiamiento de la película. En la biografía de John Pearson, La vida de Ian Fleming, Pearson dice que McClory había visitado a Fleming en Goldeneye, la casa de Fleming en Jamaica, donde Fleming explicó a McClory su intención de darle el guión a MCA (Corporación Musical de América) con la recomendación para McClory para producir la película. Unos meses más tarde, sin embargo, Fleming conoció a Harry Saltzman y más tarde a Albert R. Broccoli y les vendió los derechos para producir películas sobre una serie de libros que serían la serie de James Bond, excepto por Casino Royale. Debido a que al conflicto entre Fleming y McClory colapsó, Fleming tomó la historia y el guión las novelizó como la novena novela de James Bond. Inicialmente, la novela acreditaba solo a Ian Fleming como escritor mientras que el libro estaba dedicado a su amigo Ernest Cuneo ("Muse"). Previo a la publicación, McClory recibió una copia deli libro y consecuentemente, junto con Whittingham, entabló una demanda contra Fleming en 1961 por "plagio y falsa atribución". Adicionalmente, McClory levantó una demanda contra Ivar Bryce por "injuriarlo como falso socio de Xanadu Producciones". La corte decidió que la demanda no interfiría con la publicación de la novela porque bastantes libros se encontraban en esa situación. La demanda, por otro lado, impidió que Operación Trueno fuera la primera película de James Bond, aunque el escritor Richard Maibaum, quien en el futuro co-escribiría o adaptaría trece películas de James Bond, había hecho un guión. En diciembre de 1963 Fleming se arregló con McClory fuera de la corte gracias a Ivar Bryce, quien sentía que la salud de Fleming se había visto seriamente afectada con el stress de la demanda (Fleming había sido víctima de un infarto y en 1964 murió en un segundo). Durante la demanda, Whittingham le asignó sus derechos a los escritos a McClory. El arreglo forzado para las futures versiones de Operación Trueno quedó así: "basado en un tratamiento para la pantalla de Kevin McClory, Jack Whittingham e Ian Fleming", en ese orden aunque se siguió considerando a Ian Fleming como el autor principal. Adicionalmente, a McClory se le dió el derecho de hacer una adaptación fílmica del libro así como los derechos a todos los aspectos del mismo, que supuestamente incluían los derechos de la organización criminal SPECTRE, el personaje Ernst Stavro Blofeld, el gato persa blanco de Blofeld, y nueva tratamientos adicionales. En octubre de 1997, en una entrevista con "The Daily Telegraph", McClory dijo que esto incluía los derechos a cualquier película de James Bond que incluyera "el robo de una bomba atómica". La batalla de los Bonds Después de obtener los derechos para hacer una película, McClory intentó convertir Operación Trueno en una película, sin embargo, no podía hacerlo. Se reunió después con Harry Saltzman y Albert R. Broccoli y les propuso colaborar en una adaptación de Operación Trueno como la cuarta película oficial de James Bond, en 1964. En 1965, Operación Trueno fue estrenada con Sean Connery como James Bond. Los créditos para la película fueron un poco complicados. Como un buen número de películas de James Bond, fue promovida como "Operación Trueno de Ian Fleming". El guión estaba acreditado a Richard Maibaum y John Hopkins, pero estaba acreditado como "basado en el guión original de Jack Whittingham", que a su vez estaba acreditado como "basado en la historia original de Kevin McClory, Jack Whittingham e Ian Fleming". La idea del guión original de Whittingham es usualmente omitida de los posters y otros materiales promocionales. En el acuerdo entre EON y McClory, McClory aceptó que no haría hacer otra adaptación de Operación Trueno por 10 años. Durante esos 10 años, los derechos de McClory sobre Operación Trueno no impidieron hacer futuras películas de Bond, específicamente Sólo se vive dos veces, Al servicio secreto de su majestad y Los diamantes son eternos con la actuación de Blofeld, SPECTRE y el gato. En 1976, después de que el arreglo por diez años expiró, McClory se asoció con Sean Connery para escribir una original aventura de James Bond. Estaba reportado que se titularía Warhead 8, Warhead, o James Bond del Servicio Secreto, y posiblemente no solo estelarizada por Connery como 007, sino con el actor dirigiendo la película. Esta original aventura de James Bond se vió afectada cuando United Artists entabló una demanda contra McClory, quien en el momento no tenía dinero para entrar en una demanda. John Brosnan, en su libro James Bond en el cine dice que McClory y Connery vieron detalles de La espía que me amó que supuestamente eran similares a Operación Trueno y Warhead. Los primeros escritos de La espía que me amó incluían a Ernst Stavro Blofeld y a SPECTRE como los villanos principales de la película. Más tarde fueron remplazados por Karl Stromberg y su organización sin nombre. En los 80s, McClory finalmente pudo reclamar los derechos del personaje de James Bond cuando conoció a Jack Schwartzman. Schwartzman era clave para recibir apoyo de Warner Bros. y para ganar la demanda en la Suprema Corte Británica contra United Artists. Consecuentemente, Schwarzman y McClory produjeron en 1983 la película Nunca digas nunca jamás, una nueva versión de Operación Trueno escrita por Lorenzo Semple Jr., que estelarizó Sean Connery como James Bond en medio de mucha publicidad por el retorno al papel después de 12 años de ausencia. Ese mismo año, Producciones EON estrenaron Octopussy estelarizada por Roger Moore como James Bond. Los medios rápidamente nombraron esta situación como "La batalla de los BOnds", particularmente durante un periodo en que ambas películas estaban programadas para estrenarse simultáneamente (al final fueron estrenadas con meses de diferencia, y las dos fueron un éxito). En los 90s, Sony y McClory se asociaron y planearon otra nueva versión de Operación Trueno, titulada Warhead 2000 A.D., con Liam Neeson como James Bond o con Timothy Dalton regresando al papel de 007. En 1997, Sony anunció una serie de James Bond rival, lo que forzó a MGM y a Danjaq (propietaria de EON Producciones) a entablar una demanda contra Sony y Mcclory, impidiéndoles hacer la película. Los planes para la tercera película fueron abandonados en 1999 cuando Sony se arregló con MGM, cediendo cualquier derecho a hacer películas de James Bond. McClory aún se proclama poseedor de los derechos de Operación Trueno, aunque MGM y EON han dicho que los derechos de McClory a Operación Trueno han expirado. En el arreglo, MGM cedió a Sony sus derechos parciales sobre El Hombre Araña, permitiendo a Sony estrenar la película en 2002. MGM obtuvo los derechos de distribución de Nunca digas nunca jamás de Warner Bros. en 1997. En medio de la demanda entre Sony y MGM, Sony reclamó que McClory era co-autor del Bond cinematográfico, y que Danjaq y MGM tenían un deber honorario con él por las películas realizadas. Este problema, que McClory llamó "El gran acto de piratería en la historia de la industria cinematográfica", fue desechado en el 2000 por el juez Edward Rafeedie, diciendo que McClory había esperado mucho para hacer públicos sus reclamos. La Corte de Apelaciones Noveno Circuito afirmó la decisión de Rafeedie muy pronto. La jueza M. Margaret McKeown al tiempo escribió: "Así, como nuestro heroe James Bond, exhaustos después de una gran aventura, llegamos al final de nuestra historia". Pero, resuelto el caso, los derechos de MGM sobre Bond se volvieron parte de la sociedad Sony/Columbia Pictures después de que un consorcio formado por Sony y Comcast adquiriera MGM en 2005, así que ahora Columbia Pictures es responsable de la distribución de la serie de Bond (incluyendo Nunca digas nunca jamás e, irónicamente la original Casino Royale de 1967, producida por ellos mismos). Sony Television posee los derechos televisivos. El video juego de 2005 basado en Desde Rusia con amor remplaza a la organización criminal SPECTRE y a su líder Ernst Stravo Blofeld con una nueva organización llamada OCTOPUS que no tiene un líder definido. En la película se usó a SPECTRE como remplazo de la organización soviética SMERSH. Actualmente, sin embargo, el nombre de quien posee los derechos sobre Operación Trueno, SPECTRE y Blofeld está en discusión. Las películas Operación Trueno Antes de acordar que Operación Trueno sería la cuarta película oficial de Bond, los productores Albert R. Broccoli y Harry Saltzman habían planeado que, después de Goldfinger, la siguiente película fuera 007 al servicio secreto de su majestad. Para la película, Richard Maibaum revisó su guión de 1961 de la que inicialmente iba a ser la primera película de James Bond. John Hopkins le añadió los detalles finales al artículo. Argumento La película empieza con James Bond en el funeral de Jacques Boitier, un agente de SPECTRE, quien asesinó a dos agentes británicos. Cuando se iba, una mujer abre la puerta de su coche, viendo Bond que es Boitier. Bond sigue a Boitier a su castillo donde lo mata. Después, Bond escapa usando un jetpack para volar a su coche afuera del castillo donde tiene una pequeña batalla con guardias de Boitier, durante la cual Bond usa los cañones de agua de su Aston Martin DB5. Una gran diferencia entre la novela y esta versión de Operación Trueno es que, en la serie de películas, Bond supo la existencia de SPECTRE en Dr. No y en Desde Rusia con amor también se involucra con la organización. La trama de Operación Trueno tiene que ver con SPECTRE amenazando al mundo al tener secuestradas dos bombas nucleares. En la película, el Avro Vulcan que lleva las bombas es secuestrado po un hombre de SPECTRE que fue sometido a cirugía plástica para verse como observador de la OTAN que acompañaría a los pilotos en el viaje. Una vez con el avión bajo su control, los hombres aterrizan en medio del oceano cerca de las Bahamas donde Emilio Largo (número 2 de SPECTRE) y sus hombres toman las bombas y esconden el avión. La recuperación de las bombas empieza después de que Largo mata al hombre que se hacía pasar como observador de la OTAN debido a que había pedido más dinero para llevar a cabo el secuestro. Antes de este evento, M le ordena a Bond que vaya a una clínica para mejorar su salud y su condición física. Mientras disfruta un masaje de una atractiva asistente, conoce al Conde Lippe, un individuo que provoca desconfianza en Bond cuando nota un tatuaje en su brazo, después Lippe intenta asesinar a Bond en una máquina para reacomodar la columna, apodada como "el potro", pero Bond es rescatado por la asistente; después Bond toma revancha al encerrar a Lippe en una máquina de sauna, aunque éste sobrevive. Las cosas se vuelven más extrañas cuando Bond encuentra un hombre muerto en vendajes, y sobrevive a otro atentado. Al conocer la amenaza de SPECTRE, MI6 convoca a una reunión de emergencia donde a los agentes 00 se les asigna una misión (aunque las caras no se ven a detalle, esta es la primera vez que otros agentes 00 aparecen en pantalla). Inicialmente M le asigna a Bond una misión en Canadá, pero Bond reconoce la foto del observador de la OTAN como el hombre muerto que vió en la clínica. Como la hermana del observador de la OTAN está en Nassau, M ordena a Bond viajar allí para investigar. La hermana, Domino (Claudine Auger), es la amante de Largo. Bond aprovecha esta conexión para acercarse a Largo después de conocer a Domino mientras buceaba. Otro personaje en la película es Fiona Volpe (Luciana Paluzzi), quien no está en la novela. Miembro de SPECTRE, es la responsable de sustituir al observador de la OTAN, e intenta matar a Bond después de reunirse con Largo en Nassau. Después es asesinada cuando un tiro destinado a Bond mientras los dos bailaban en un centro nocturno durante las celebraciones del Junkanoo. Bond deja su cuerpo en una mesa, diciendo: "¿Les importaría si mi amiga se sienta un momento? Está muerta del cansancio". Para algunos fans de Bond es motivo de controversia si Bond intencionalmente la movió hacia la trayectoria de la bala, se ve claramente que Bond ve la pistola y rápidamente se mueve para que Fiona sea el objetivo. Bond empieza a matar a sangre fría. En Nassau, Bond junto con Félix Leiter buscan el avión secuestrado, y finalmente lo encuentran junto con el cadáver del observador de la OTAN. Bond informa a Domino que su hermano fue asesinado por Largo y le pide ayudarlo para encontrar las cabezas nucleares. Ella le da información a Bond que le permite tomar el lugar de un agente de SPECTRE en una misión con Largo, quien está sacando las cabezas nucleares de su escondite bajo el agua, para llevarlas al objetivo en la costa de Florida. Después de una batalla submarina de la que Bond escapa, es rescatado por Leiter de la cueva submarina donde las bombas se encontraban. Bond informa a Leiter de la localización de la bomba, y junto los hombres rana del U.S. Navy Frogmen baja al escondite donde una gran batalla submarina tiene lugar. Bond elimina a muchos hombres rana de SPECTRE, utilizando artefactos de alta tecnología, así como sus propias manos. Cuando la batalla termina, Largo escapa al Disco Volante donde aún hay una de las dos cabezas nucleares, y es seguido por Bond. Éste encuentra a Largo, quien intentaba escapar aprovechando la gran velocidad del barco. Los dos tienen una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, sin embargo, Largo es herido por un arpón disparado por Domino. Bond y Domino brincan hacia el agua antes de que el barco explote. Son recogidos del mar por un helicóptero. Reparto y personajes *James Bond - Sean Connery *Domino Derval - Claudine Auger *M - Bernard Lee *Moneypenny - Lois Maxwell *Q - Desmond Llewelyn *Félix Leiter - Rik Van Nutter *Emilio Largo - Adolfo Celi (doblado por Robert Rietty) *Fiona Volpe - Luciana Paluzzi *Conde Lippe - Guy Doleman *François Derval - Angelo Palazzi - Paul Stassino *Vargas - Philip Locke *Wladislav Kutze - George Prada *Paula Caplan - Martine Beswick *Patricia Fearing - Molly Peters Personal técnico *Dirigida por Terence Young *Producida por Kevin McClory *Escrita por Kevin McClory, Ian Fleming y Jack Whittingham *Guión de Richard Maibaum y John Hopkins *Música de John Barry *Cinematografía de Ted Moore *Editada por Peter R. Hunt *Diseño de producción de Ken Adam Banda sonora Originalmente el tema que saldría en la secuencia de precréditos de Operación Trueno se llamaría "Mr. Kiss-Kiss, Bang-Bang", que fue escrito por John Barry y Leslie Bricusse. El título fue tomado de un periodista italiano que en 1962 apodó a James Bond como Mr. Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang. La canción originalmente fue grabada por Shirley Bassey, pero luego fue regrabada por Dionne Warwick, cuya versión no salió hasta los 90s. La canción fue removida de la secuencia de precréditos después de que los productores Albert R. Broccoli y Harry Saltzman pensaron que un tema principal de una película de James Bond no funcionaría bien si la canción no tendría el título de la película en la letra. John Barry se asoció con Don Black y escribieron "Thunderball". "Thunderball" fue cantada por Tom Jones, quien, de acuerdo a los productores, se desmayó en el set de grabación cuando cantaba la nota final de la canción. Jones dijo acerca de la nota final: "Cerré mis ojos y mantuve la nota por tanto tiempo que cuando abrí los ojos el set estaba aturdido". En 1996, Weird Al Yankovic parodió el famoso final en la comedia de espías Spy Hard, sin embargo, en lugar del aumento de voz que Jones hizo, la cabeza de Yankovic explotó al final de la canción principal. El resto de la banda sonora de Operación Trueno fue compuesta por John Barry; esta fue su tercera banda sonora para la serie. La banda sonora estaba sin terminar antes del estreno de la película y aún cuando el álbum de la banda sonora salió a las tiendas. La banda sonora original tenía doce canciones, sobre la primera mitad de la película; las últimas siete canciones fueron lanzadas por primera vez cuando la banda sonora salió en CD en los inicios de los años 2000s. Canciones #"Thunderball" — Tom Jones #"Chateau Flight" #"The Spa" #"Switching the Body" #"The Bomb" #"Cafe Martinique" #"Thunderball" #"Death of Fiona" #"Bond Below Disco Volante" #"Search for the Vulcan" #"007" #"Mr. Kiss Kiss Bang Bang" #"Gunbarrel/ Traction Table / Gassing the Plane / Car Chase" #"Bond Meets Domino / Shark Tank / Lights out for Paula / For King and Country" #"Street Chase" #"Finding the Plane / Underwater Ballet / Bond with SPECTRE Frogmen / Leiter to the Rescue / Bond Joins Underwater Battle" #"Underwater Mayhem / Death of Largo / End Titles" #"Mr. Kiss Kiss Bang Bang (Mono) — Dionne Warwick Vehículos y artefactos En Operación Trueno, el famoso Aston Martin DB5 hace su segunda aparición, anteriormente la había hecho en Goldfinger. Para la película hubo una sorpresiva modificación de cañones de agua en la parte trasera del auto, que fueron utilizadas para la secuencia anterior a los precréditos, aunque el vehículo tiene una enorme cantidad de agua inexplicablemente. También fue usado el "cohete cinturón", fabricado por Bell Aircraft Corporation. El "cohete cinturón" que Bond usó para escapar de un edificio, actualmente funciona y ha sido usado numerosas veces para entretenimiento y diversos propósitos, el más notable el Super Bowl y también fue mostrada en la Feria Mundial de Nueva York edición 1964-65. Este apareció brevemente en la película Muere otro día y también en el videojuego Desde Rusia con Amor (videojuego) Q le proporciona a Bond otros artefactos durante la película, que le son dados a Bond en el campo de batalla, por primera vez en las películas de Bond. Esto incluía una píldora que una vez tragada emitía una señal que ayudaba a los cuarteles generales a rastrearlo, un reloj sumergible que funcionaba como un contador Geiger y una cámara que también funcionaba como un contador Geiger. Bond también contaba con un trineo submarino que estaba armado con un arpón. Este fue usado por Bond para maniobrar más rápido que cualquier otro. Finalmente, a Bond le es dado un pequeño respirador que puede ser portado sin que nadie lo note, y, cuando se usa, provée unos minutos de aire en caso de emergencia bajo el agua. En la edición especial en DVD, con motivo del 40 aniversario del inicio de las películas de Bond, se dice que algunas organizaciones gubernamentales pensaron que este "respirador" era real. Este sirvió de inspiración para la película de Star Wars, La amenaza fantasma. Locaciones Locaciones de la película *París, Francia *Clínica de Shrublands *Londres, Reino Unido *Nassau, Bahamas Locaciones de las escenas de acción Filmada en el Caribe, Operación Trueno es un punto de partida para los escenarios submarinos que contribuyeron en gran manera a la popularización del buceo como recreación. Cuando el equipo de filmación se encontraba en Nassau, durante uno de los días finales de la filmación de la pelea submarina, John Stears, supervisor de efectos especiales, había suplido un cohete experimental con combustible que se usaría para volar el yate de Largo, el ''Disco Volante. Sin saber la volatilidad que tenía el combustible, Stears llenó el yate entero combustible y se alejó a una distancia considerable del mismo. Cuando el yate fue detonado, la explosión fue masiva, tan masiva quese rompieron las ventanas alrededor de la Bay Street en un radio de treinta millas. *Estudios Pinewood, Buckinghamshire *Chateau d'Anet, cerca de Dreux, Francia - Pelea entre Bond y Bouvar *París, Francia - Exterior de los cuarteles de SPECTRE *Circuito de carreras de Silverstone - Incidente entre el Conde Lippe, Fiona Volpe y el Aston Martin DB5 de Bond *Isla Paraíso, Nassau, Bahamas Trivia *Al último minuto, el robo al tren británico fue insertado en el expediente de SPECTRE al inicio de la película. *En la sala de conferencias, Bond (007) se sienta en el séptimo asiento. *Durante toda la película, Bond nunca se presentó como "Bond, James Bond". *Algunas versiones de la película omiten la frase "James Bond regresará en...", mientras otras si la incluyen. *Operación Trueno fue retrasada para diciembre de 1965 cuando se tenía programada para octubre de 1965. El problema es que estaba muy larga, y el editor Peter Hunt tuvo que recortarla cuando originalmente duraba cuatro horas y media. *El 20 de noviembre de 2005, varios miembros del elenco y equipo técnico se reunieron para conmemorar el 40 aniversario de la película. Nunca digas nunca jamás '''Nunca digas nunca jamás es una película no oficial de James Bond y una nueva versión de la película de 1965 titulada Operación Trueno. Estrenada en 1983, es esteralizada por Sean Connery como James Bond. Fue estrenada en el cine por Warner Bros. Está película es considerada no oficial debido a que no es parte de la serie de películas de Bond de producciones EON y United Artists, aunque actualmente es distribuida por el distribuidor de la serie oficial, MGM. MGM adquirió los derechos de distribución en 1997 después de la adquicisión de Orion Pictures. La película también marca el clímax de una larga batalla legal entre United Artists y Kevin McClory. Fue estrenada el mismo año que la película oficial Octopussy (estelarizada por Roger Moore, dando origen a una situación llamada "La batalla de los Bonds"). Argumento Siendo una nueva adaptación de Operación Trueno, Nunca digas nunca jamás sigue una trama similar a la novela y la película del mismo nombre, aunque con algunas diferencias. La película abre con un todavía atlético James Bond de mediana edad atravesando un campo armado para rescatar a una mujer que ha sido secuestrada. Después de matar a los secuestradores, Bond baja la guardia, olvidando que la mujer ha sido objeto del síndrome de Estocolmo y es herido mortalmente por ella. O así parece. De hecho, el ataque al campo no era más que una sesión de entrenamiento usando balas de salva y cuchillos falsos, y uno que Bond falla debido a que termina "muerto" (de hecho, confusamente, en una misión 'fracasada' se dice que se quedó sin piernas debido a una mina terrestre). Un nuevo M está en el cargo, quien considera poco útil a la sección 00. De hecho, Bond ha estado gastando la mayor parte del tiempo dando clases, un hecho que el ve con resentimiento. Blush y su paciente, un piloto de la Fuerza Aérea de Estados Unidos llamado Jack Petachi, son agentes de SPECTRE, una organización criminal dirigida por Ernst Stravo Blofeld. Petachi fue sometido a una operación para cambiar una de sus retinas para que coincidiera con la retina del presidente de Estados Unidos. Usando su posición como piloto y supervisor de seguridad, Petachi se infiltra en una base militar estadounidense en Inglaterra para suplir dos cabezas nucleares "vacías" con cabezas nucleares armadas, que son capturadas por SPECTRE y usadas para pedir billones de dólares a los gobiernos del mundo. M reactiva a la fuerza la sección 00, y Bond es asignado para rastrear las armas perdidas, empezando con conocer a Domino Petachi, la hermana del piloto, quien es amante de Maximilian Largo. Bond hace contacto con Largo y su yate en las Bahamas, donde enreda a Domino, Blush y Largo en un juego en el que desmoronará las intenciones de SPECTRE. Cambios en el universo Bond La película hace cambios al universo Bond, y al notablemente viejo personaje del 007 (manejando su amado Bentley de las novelas, por ejemplo). Hay un realismo referente al ambiente y reconocimiento de las políticas geograficas de los años 1980s y los poderes en aumento de Medio Oriente, provocados por el petróleo. Se muestra un nuevo MI6, el nuevo M (esto es reconocido) tiene poco tiempo para los métodos y explotaciones de Bond, y toma una actitud considerable (que sera tomada también en la serie oficial con Judi Dench como la nueva M en GoldenEye). En lo referente a la sección Q, el personaje de Q es nombrado como "Algernon" y posiblemente sea diferente que el Q en la serie oficial (donde el nombre de pila de Q nunca es revelado). Su personalidad también es diferente, debido a que su situación económica es crítica; Algernon no espera nada excepto "mucho sexo y violencia" de Bond, mientras que el Q de la serie oficial está muy en contra de esto. James Bond no tiene un carro "maravilla", sino que tiene una moto armada que " promete mandarle si el puede "ir a trabajar" (cosa que por supuesto hace). El Disco Volante de Maximilian Largo ha experimentado cambios, mayormente en mejoría. Todavía posee un sumbarino en una camara secreta, el Disco es ahora una civilizada fragata, y equipada con las comodidades para un villano, y particularmente para un villano que define a un personaje europeo (las películas de EON en años recientes han hecho a sus villanos intensamente americanizados en terminos de megalomanía). Pero quizá el cambio más notable sea el físico de Félix Leiter, el agente de la CIA amigo de Bond, quien es personificado por un actor afroamericano por primera vez (la versión de 2006 de Casino Royale también tiene a un Leiter negro). Esta película parece tomar lugar en un "universo alternativo", donde no ha sucedido ninguno de los eventos que involucran a SPECTRE en películas como Sólo se vive dos veces, 007 al servicio secreto de su majestad y Diamantes para la eternidad (que siguieron a Operación Trueno), Blofeld es un personaje activo y desconocido para Bond y MI6, claro que los eventos se producen de diferente manera que en Operación Trueno, y en más tiempo que en el universo "oficial". La película también muestra una distancia de la continuidad "oficial" terminando con Bond mostrando su intención de retirarse de MI6 (y quedarse con una mujer, de una vez por todas). Connery también rompe el cuarto muro durante esta escena al guiñar a la cámara (algo que también hizo George Lazenby en 007 al servicio secreto de su majestad). Reparto y personajes *James Bond - Sean Connery *M - Edward Fox *Q (alias "Algy") - Alec McCowen *Moneypenny - Pamela Salem *Fatima Blush - Barbara Carrera *Ernst Stravo Blofeld - Max von Sydow *Domino Petachi - Kim Basinger *Félix Leiter - Bernie Casey *Nigel Small-Fawcett - Rowan Atkinson *Patricia - Prunella Gee *Mujer en Bahamas - Valerie Leon *Jack Petachi - Gavan O'Herlihy Personal técnico *Dirigida por Irvin Kershner *Guión de Lorenzo Semple Jr. *Producida por Jack Schwartzman, Kevin McClory (ejecutivo) y Michael Dryhurst (asociado) *Cinematografía de Douglas Scolombe *Música de Michael Legrand Trivia *El título de la película viene de una frase de Sean Connery cuando le preguntaron si volvería a actuar en el papel de Bond después de Diamantes para la eternidad, a lo que el respondió "Nunca jamás". *La Salchicha voladora, el barco de Largo, es una adaptación de Disco Volante, el nombre del barco de Largo en Operación Trueno. *El casino donde Bond y Largo compiten en un videojuego se llama Casino Royale. :*Esta escena también previnió al autor John Gardner de tener una escena similar que tenía a Bond jugando un juego de computadora en una LAN en la novela Role of Honour. Se suponía que Bond jugara una simulación de la batalla de Waterloo. La batalla de Waterloo también toma parte en la posterior película oficial de Bond, Alta tensión. *Originalmente McClory había planeado abrir la película con una version de la famosa escena de apertura de la serie oficial, pero finalmente la película abrió con una pantalla con los números "007". Cuando la banda sonora de la película salió en CD, incluía una pieza musical compuesta para la apertura pensada. *Klaus Maria Brandauer, quien hizo el papel de Largo, había sido seleccionado originalmente para el papel de Marko Ramius en La caza del Octubre Rojo, papel que finalmente obtuvo Connery. *Rowan Atkinson, quien después se volvió famoso por la serie cómica Mr. Bean, encarna a un agente británico en esta película, el torpe Nigel Small-Fawcett. Más tarde haría una parodia de James Bond en la película Johnny English. *El Bond encarnado por Sean Connery usa un reloj PULSAR (hecho por SEIKO) mientras que SEIKO también le dio reloj al Bond encarnado por Roger Moore en Octopussy. *A Richard Donner se le presentó la oferta para dirigir la película pero la rechazó. Ver también en:Thunderball